


Interdiction

by Konbini



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Kendall, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Smut, Taboo, Top Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konbini/pseuds/Konbini
Summary: "Oh don't fucking do that." Roman scoffs in distaste, "That isn't playing fair."Kendall's face is open, marked fragility there. Like how he looked after he ate humiliation gumbo on television and couldn't stop stuttering."W-what?" he stutters in that stricken way of his."W-what?" Roman mocks and is pleased when Kendall flinches, "You look so fucking vulnerable."
Relationships: Kendall Roy/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Interdiction

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Gerri/Roman, but I had this idea and didn't want to do them a disservice. So in this fic -they never happened T.T

Roman Roy loves taboos.

Extreme kink, inappropriate age dynamics (going only firmly in the direction of the legal thank you very much), fucking fake cannibalism shit, kinky boots, humiliation (sorry Tom), power plays, what-the-fuck-ever.

Roman Roy loves taboos.

He doesn't like sex, all that much. In a way he does but in another way it's just a big fucking reminder of the huge taboo that would fill that hole inside of him and to which all other taboos pale.

Shortly put, he wants to fuck his brother.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is fucked up and he does not like to think of it _at all._

But, he thinks of it every time he has sex. Every time his cock is in his hands if he's honest.

There's about a seven year age gap between them. Roman honest to God blames adolescence.

Shiv - in a fair world - would have been his competition. But she's a girl and Connor is already out of the house and so that leaves the two of them in competition for whomever is going to be Dad's favorite. Kendall - by all means - _should_ be out of the house. But he lingers. With his stupid laid back smile and stupid white boy rap and his take over the world - and by extension the company - attitude.

He _is_ Dad's favorite actually. Roman is just a stupid powerless little boy and Kendall is a burgeoning man - despite the fact he should have already burgeoned.

Roman finds he wants to wrestle Kendall to the ground. He wants to kick him in the teeth and make him bleed. He wants to really hurt him and make him feel it. Stupid superior Kendall, who calls Roman out on every idiotic thing he says. Who locked him in a fucking dog cage as kids.

It's hardly a step more, a natural eventuality, before he wants to fuck Kendall until he bleeds.

Later he remembers it differently, changes the memory to fit a more acceptable version of himself - but he begs to be sent to military school. Anything to get away from dorkhead's smile that Roman wants to alternately press a fist or his mouth to - with equal violence.

The trouble happens after the press conference. Kendall has just floated their Dad up the shitter (is that the right expression? Roman isn't sure).

Roman finds himself inexorably _pissed_.

It's not that Roman hadn't felt the betrayal he's sure Kendall has been stewing in - he has. But it's more of the fact that Kendall has been letting Roman stew in it with him. Letting Roman think Kendall is going to be a good little sacrificial lamb - and hell, it's all Roman had been able to think about. It'd consumed his very consciousness for the duration - and that's saying something since Roman recently had a gun pressed to his head.

All that only to find out that little shit stain planned to fuck them all over.

And hadn't it felt real - the three of them promising to talk like real people? Be a real family again?

Kendall hadn't even given Roman the option to come in on it. And how long had he been planning it really? To have those documents.

Fuck.

The stock drops.

Every one of senior management is getting caught in a death spiral going straight down the fucking drain.

Instead of one sacrificial lamb it's a sacrificial herd.

So, yeah, saying Roman is pissed is an understatement.

It's been maybe 72 hours since the news conference when Roman drops in on Kendall at his apartment in New York. Everyone else is going to war and doesn't have the nerve.

There's not a maid in sight when Kendall answers the door. He's a fucking mess with an edge to him he didn't have before - that drops as soon as he sees who it is. Kendall lets him step in.

Kendall lets him punch him in the face. And it isn't enough. Soon enough they're rolling. Knock into a table (Hi table). And then to the floor.

Roman's expensive suit tears somewhere along the seam while Kendall's soft sweats and shirt remain unscathed. Kendall - always remaining un-fucking-scathed.

Kendall's hardly fighting at all and Roman hates it when he does that. The whole 'woe is me, the good boy' shtick. They writhe and struggle - Roman pressing Kendall down. He pulls back a fist to let a punch fly and....can't do it.

"Oh don't fucking do that." Roman scoffs in distaste, "That isn't playing fair."

Kendall's face is open, marked fragility there. Like how he looked after he ate humiliation gumbo on television and couldn't stop stuttering.

"W-what?" he stutters in that stricken way of his.

"W-what?" Roman mocks and is pleased when Kendall flinches, "You look so fucking vulnerable."

"Oh." Kendall says softly, face falling even further.

"But you're not are you?" Roman continues, "No, you're just a piece of fucking shit. You deserve this."

Kendall's eyes glimmer. Tears, maybe.

And that's when it happens.

Roman goes hard.

It's humiliating and foolish. He pauses when it's apparent that Kendall can feel it. Kendall looks a little embarrassed, cheeks heating, despite still looking fucking devastated for no reason at all. He shifts subtly beneath Roman, trying to get away.

Roman calculates - fast, fast, fast.

He decides his only choice is to play it. He's outrageous. He's pushed the envelope before. If he's disgusting enough he can get away with it.

So he rocks down hard and makes Kendall gasp.

"Yeah, feel that? Even my dick thinks you're a little bitch. It's not my fault you look like one of those unassuming cucks in a porno that walks into the sauna a virgin and leaves with the cum of five different men in your mouth."

"That's revolting." Kendall says immediately in stern disapproval - breathless, caught off guard, wide eyed.

Roman talks over him. And he should be shutting up - he should. But now he can't seem to fucking help it.

"I mean - just look at your fucking face. Your body. I could lie and say that I didn't keep opening the door to your room without knocking first or turn corners fast in order to catch Stewie or a waiter - hell, _Dad_ \- railing you -"

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up!"

Kendall may as well have screamed it. It's the mention of the waiter, ironically, that causes the outburst. And it's all too much - Roman realizes he's said too much. He's almost grateful that Kendall seems to have missed the Dad part of it all.

Kendall is shaking a little, tears finally coalescing on his face.

"I noticed you haven't thrown me off of you." Roman says conversationally, just realizing the fact.

Kendall doesn't make an indication that he's heard him.

This is probably the moment where there is no turning back.

Kendall is still beneath him.

"You're being bad Kendall." Roman exclaims and hears surprise in his own voice. "And you need to be punished."

Kendall nods tiredly and teary eyed, fight draining out of him.

Roman lets a hand trail down Kendall's chest. Kendall really isn't going to fight him.

He's limp as Roman undresses him. Soft clothing giving way to softer skin. Roman has to bite back an insult on how much Kendall moisturizes. He pauses every so often - just to see - just to see if Kendall is going to stop him. But he doesn't.

Roman's seen all his parts and pieces before - legs by way of swimming trunks, dick at the urinal, etc, etc - but he hasn't seen it all laid out before him.

It causes a yearning deep in his chest.

He sticks his fingers so deep in Kendall's mouth that he gags.

"I'm going to fuck you dry, you stupid piece of shit, because it's all you deserve." The words aren't heated.

They're meant to arouse but Kendall makes no indication either way.

Roman presses his spit-wet fingers to the tight little place between Kendall's legs. Pauses and then pushes in when Kendall _still_ doesn't protest.

Kendall whimpers, tenses in pain. That more than anything makes Roman almost blow it. But he reigns himself in. He scissors his fingers and pulls out.

"Anyone ever fuck you before?" Roman asks. He's curious.

Kendall shakes his head no, slow like he's moving through water.

"Right. Just little brother, right?" Roman spews, can't seem to stop it, "Getting his dick wet in his useless asshole of a big brother."

He waits and still Kendall is silent. His lips are chapped and pale, pressed together. Eyes wide and shiny - big, watching Roman with an intensity that almost makes Roman go limp. But then Roman moves into place between Kendall's legs and Kendall drapes his forearm across his face. Tilts his head to the side so that Roman can't see.

Roman pushes the tip in and Kendall makes a sound of pain.

Roman forces his arm down, forces Kendall to look at him.

"Kendall, hey fuckface! Look at me." Roman imagines the words are affectionate.

When Kendall does look Roman spears him open with a grunt. Kendall lets out a punched out whine, face contorting in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Roman asks quietly.

"H-hurts." Kendall confirms quietly.

"Good."

Roman spits on Kendall where they join. Kendall is silent as their bodies move against one another. But - slowly his brows come together, his hands shake. But he's hard, so Roman doesn't stop.

"Come on." Roman says instead, grips Kendall's hips and angles them, "Just...fucking...come...already."

Roman is panting. Watching Kendall go pink-cheeked, and fever eyed, pale beneath all that. He looks like Dante - like a tortured soul.

"Fucking Traitor." Roman says viciously.

A tear crawls down Kendall's face.

"Oh come on Big brother." Roman keeps talking.

He pulls out too far and before he can jam it back in he sees it. There's blood on his dick. And that's it. Roman's done. He goes off like a hand grenade. Not inside Kendall - but all over him.

Kendall closes his eyes. His eyebrows pinch again and he really does look...

"Are you okay?" Roman asks, trying to reign himself in after the world's greatest afterglow.

Kendall opens his eyes and sits up a little, he looks like he's going to say that he's fine but when he opens his mouth to speak some abomination of sound crawls its way out instead.

He tries again, after a second, and the same thing happens.

He begins to look increasingly distressed.

Roman swallows, cowed.

What has he just done.

"Hey...it's okay..." he soothes and reaches an arm out.

Kendall latches onto it immediately - grips tight like he's afraid Roman will leave. Roman pulls him into a loose embrace but Kendall climbs him like a tree. Latches on like he's a monkey and Roman has bananas.

Kendall just keeps making that strange, wounded sound at the back of his throat.

"...hey, hey...it's okay..." Roman says, over and over.

He pets Kendall's head and Kendall pushes into it like a dog getting a scratch behind the ear.

Eventually Kendall gets a hold of himself, pulls himself away dazedly.

Roman wonders if he shouldn't call the family doctor - but it was really only a little blood.

Kendall looks like he wants to say something - but he doesn't. He nods to himself, hardens himself in a way that Roman recognizes.

"You should go." He finally chokes out, fully disentangling himself before scrambling into his discarded clothing.

"Kendall," Roman hesitates.

"I can't say it." Kendall says abruptly, and then a smile pulls across his face but it's ugly, "but I deserve it."

"Deserve...it." Roman is not an idiot. He knows exactly what _it_ is, but why... "Is this about the company?"

But it isn't and Roman knows it isn't. He'd seen it - hadn't he? At the Summer House.

"Please leave." Kendall says again, stone cold this time. The same edge he's answered the door with.

This can't be it. But it feels scarily like it is. So Roman does what they've always done in their family - gloss over it, like it doesn't matter, like he's dad - dealing out devastation and pretending it's nothing.

"Okay, but only if you come to dinner this Friday." Roman lingers, casual, "I just got some new wine - or should I say old - and Tabs needs dinner guests to justify opening a bottle. What can I say...poor people."

It has the intended effect. That hard look drops as Kendall's overcome with surprise. Like he didn't know this part of it was an option. In a sane world, it probably isn't.

He chokes a little.

"So...will you come?" Roman entreats, a little too naked to be anything but a plea.

Roman imagines he's the one that looks scared now.

"Yes -" Kendall says, tears rising up then and threatening to spill before he gets a hold of himself, "I'll come."

He leads Roman to the door with a slightly retarded step, like everything is normal.

"Are you...sure?" He asks when they reach the threshold.

"Are you okay?" Roman asks in return.

Predictably he doesn't get a response, he's not sure he deserves one.

"Next Friday, promise me." Roman continues.

"I promise." Kendall nods.

Roman watches him walk away after he shuts the door - fuzzy shape retreating behind glass.

He calls Rava and asks her to check on Kendall, doesn't tell her why.

Roman is unsure how he feels about it. The yawning cavity inside him wants it to happen again - everything inside him wants it to happen again. There's something about Kendall's pain that's so...

Roman's had him when he's crying, but now he finds he wants to have him in less - fucking horrible honestly - ways too. He wants him panting beneath him. A sated mess.

What Kendall wants is a mystery - other than to hurt himself. Roman has no disillusions that he was merely a tool, in retrospect. Roman wants to know why. Why Kendall _let_ him. Roman always goes too far - that's a given. But this time was really...too far. He may have irreparably damaged his brother and that fact sits heavy at the bottom of his stomach. How could he have ever wanted that?

Now that Roman has hurt Kendall, just like he'd always wanted to, he isn't sure.

For the first time in recent memory instead of fantasies of dominance and supplication - Roman has fantasies about making Kendall smile again.


End file.
